Anais: Child Prodigy or Mad Scientist
by Antr
Summary: Anais has been the good Watterson since the day she was born. When her sanity goes off the edge and she goes on a rampage the town will have to face off against one P.O.ed four year old.
1. Chapter 1

Alright, so first off welcome back Evilo. Second, I promised the first chapters of my other stories soon so here is the first chapter of Anais: Child Prodigy or Mad Scientist.

Chapter 1: The Demon With in.

It was a normal Tuesday afternoon in Elmore and everyone was doing their normal thing. At Elmore Junior High, however, a certain Watterson was getting her daily beating from the school bully. The Watterson was Anais, the young, smart, genius of the school. She was just walking by when Tina suddenly blocks her path to do what she does; beat people up for just being who they are. Anais, at first, tried to reason with Tina. Try to see if non-violent words would make the prehistoric beast see the error of her ways, but all this did was make her want to beat Anais more. Tina grabbed her by the ears and brung her to the restroom. When they got there Tina did what any bully does when they have a victim in the bathroom. She gave her a swirrly; and in the most disgusting, unused toilet bowl available. Tina stuffed An's head down the bowl of unclean water and made her suffer the unsanitary conditions for as long as she could. As soon as Tina heard the bell for her next class she stopped torturing An and left her to do whatever. An started to choke on the fresh air as she lifted her head from the toilet. She had hated that Tina did this to her. She hated when anyone did this to her. She was constantly bullied and ridiculed by everyone just because of her name. She tries to show people that she's different from the rest of her family, but her family had already had a pretty bad record of destructive and uncontrollable behavior. Between her brothers constant antics, her mother's raging temper, and her father's inability to do anything productive she didn't stand a chance trying to change their minds to thinking she's good. She got up from her place and went to the sink to wash herself off. The toilet water was everywhere in sight. She turned on the faucet and started to wash herself off. She started thinking about all the other time this had occurred and how everyone just stands around and does nothing. The more she thought about it the more irritated she got. If only there was something or someone that could do something.

"Why does she constantly do this to me?" she asked to herself. "I never did any thing to her. In fact, I try to even become friends with her, but she just punches and kicks me away. If only there was something I could do." She said getting more and more angry.

"Aaahhh! Why do I have to be so small and weak! If only I was bigger, stronger, and more aggressive. Then Tina would be put in her place. Then every one who messes with me would be put in their place. But I guess I'll never be what I wish I could be."

I beg to differ

Anais sprung up to see who said that, but there was no one there. She looked at the entrance to the restroom and the door was still, so she knew no one came in. There was no one in the stalls and no one anywhere else in the room. She was completely alone.

"Who said that?" she asked

I did.

"Where are you? Why can't I see you?" she said no getting scared.

If you want to see me then turn around and you'll see me very clearly.

Anais turned around to see this mysterious person who was talking to her. What she saw was something she didn't expect. When she turned around she saw the mirror she was looking into. She saw her self in the mirror, but the reflection seemed slightly different.

The reflection of An seemed to be a few inches taller with ruffled up fur, blood shot eyes, and a creepy jagged grin. An almost screamed at the sight of this thing that looked like her. She leaned in closer to see the reflection more in depth. She noticed her normal orange dress was slightly different as well. It was longer and the ends were cut off in triangle points.

"_Are you quit done looking at me yet?" _the image said with a sassy attitude.

"I'm sorry. It's just that you look a lot like me, but you're not me." An said trying to process this through her mind.

"_Oh, I am you, but not the weak, spineless you that you are now. I am the An that you want to be."_

"But I don't understand. Who or what are you?" An said questionable of what is going on.

"_Well An, let me tell you what your experiencing. All your life you've been trying to look like the sweet, innocent girl who shows nothing but etiquette and kindness, but what about the other feeling that you experience while trying to show people your nice. Well all the hatred, jealousy, and vengefulness that you feel slowly builds up on the inside; growing the more you feel and don't express. You feeling like you want revenge right now finally made your emotions go off the edge. Your mental, or now un-mental, mind has gone and made a physical representation of how you feel. Since you wouldn't listen to simple voices, showing you an actual figure was the next best thing I could do."_

An just stood there listening to what the reflection had to say. When she said that An didn't listen to "simple voices" she started to remember that she had heard voices in her head at times she felt anger and frustration, but she just ignored them and went on being who she was.

"So how do you help me become big and strong to get back at Tina?" An asked.

"_Oh believe me. You don't have to become big and strong to get back at Tina. You already have what you need to get revenge. All you need is a little push to express how you truly feel to officially start what you want to finally end._

"What do you mean? What do I have that can finally defeat Tina? And what step to I have to take so it can succeed?" An said confused

"_You have a strength that Tina doesn't; You have brain and if there's one thing we all know it's that brain always conquers brawn. And as for the firm step you have to take, you have to finally show people how you truly feel on the inside. Keeping how you feel on the inside will only lead to disaster. Only when you show to the world how you truly are will it be time to make our first strike. So An, are you ready to take that step?"_

Anais didn't know what to do. On one hand she wanted to show people she's more civilized then the rest of her family. On the other she finally gets the revenge she so deeply wants. She was torn between common sense and strong emotion. What would she do?

"Well, I guess getting revenge would be nice and for ounce finally standing up for myself. I could finally show those ungrateful jerks who I am and not who I'm not. For ounce it would be me on top and not the bottom. I could be the big ruler on the school grounds and never again have to suffer the cruelties this world was to-. What am I saying" An said realizing what she was saying. "I'm not like that, nor will I ever be like that. You can say what you want to say, but I'll just block it out. Now if you excuse me, this conversation has gone on long enough and I'm late for class. Bye."

Anais left the mirror to head to class, but before she left she felt an excruciating in her head. It felt so bad she fell on the floor. She heard voices that repeated themselves. They said "_The devil inside is coming soon." _Over and over in a faded, dark expression. The pain lasted for five minutes before finally leaving. Anais, now scared that her sanity is now on the line, decided to go to the nurses office to phone home so she could rest and possibly forget what felt like a bad dream.

**So there's the first chapter of my second story. Hope you like it and if not well again you wasted your time reading it so, Hahahah again. Until next time, see ya suckas. (0_0)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Released**

It was the next day at school. Anais was feeling better since here incident in the bathroom with Tina and that weird mirror image. She's was at her locker trying to figure out what that whole experience meant. She had never been through that kind of situation before and was thinking of any incidents in a book or article she read that could help her explain what happened. She did remember something about how a person's mind can create a mirror image of themselves to express an emotion that they were lacking. Then she remembered what that thing in the mirror said; that it was a being created of the anger and frustration that she had never used. If this statement was true then maybe she needed to get some professional help before this thing did any harm to anyone she loved. She closed her locker and headed off to class not worrying about the horrible beast within that was ready to come out.

As she was walking down the hall she could hear the voices of her fellow classmates, but they weren't talking. They were screaming at the top of their lungs. When she turned the corner An saw that the cause of the screaming was because Tina was up to her usual bullying antics. She was bullying two poor student trapped in the corner of the hall. An maneuvered around Tina to see who were the unlucky people to suffer Tina's rath. When she finally could see who it was, she saw it was her two older brothers Gumball and Darwin. They were quivering with fear as Tina hovers over them with her thoughts on what she was going to do with them. An stayed there at the end of the hall not moving or saying anything to draw attention to herself. She could hear Tina saying something to her two brothers

"look you idiots. I just found out that I have to go to summer school because you guys got me an F on my history exam." ,Tina said angrily. "Well we told you that history wasn't our best subject." ,Gumball said to make a point. "I don't know what I should do first. Punch you against the wall or kick you into the lockers? Hmmmm; I'll do both. Just because I'm in that kind of mood." Before Gumball or Darwin could react to this Tina grabbed them by the ankles and lifted them from the ground. "Now you two are going to pay!" ,Tina said getting ready to beat them. An knew she couldn't just stand there anymore. She had to do something fast. "Hey Tina! Leave my brothers alone you over sized lizard." Tina quickly turned around and saw An at the end of the hall. "You talking to me you little brat?" she replied. "Anais, please leave while you still can." ,Gumball said warning his sister. "Yeah An. Leave now, this is our problem not yours." ,Darwin included. "Shut up you two," Tina yelled, "I can get you losers later. I have some unfinished business with _her._" "But Tina you can't-" Gumball was cut off when he and Darwin were thrown against the lockers and knocked out cold.

"Now that I don't have to listen to those two anymore, lets finish what we stared." Tina let out a big roar before charging at An. Her head bashed in to An's stomach causing her fly in the air until she hits the wall. "Why do you do this to me? I never do anything to offend you in any way." An said in deep pain. "I know. It's just fun to see your smart-ass self cry in pain. You always walking around here actin' smarter than the rest of us. It makes me sick." ,Tina said as she continued to punch An. "But I… always thought that we….. could be …..friends." ,An said weakly. "Well, you thought wrong." Tina stepped back and let loose one finally kick that made An fall to the floor coughing blood. Tina stood and looked at An with an fine look of satisfaction before heading away to class.

An laid there on the floor ready to pass out when that voice in her came back to give a little talk. "_What's wrong with you?" "_I don't believe in violence." An replied. "_Well, that 'I don't believe in violence' attitude just got you pumbled again."_ The voice said in frustration. "I can't help who I am." "_But this isn't who you are. Who you are Is the thing you're restraining. You'll never get anywhere if you don't stand up for yourself or fight back. You need something that can make you fight, and that's who I am. Just let me show you what you're capable of and if you still don't agree with my methods then I won't bother you again. Okay!" _An was hesitant to accept what this thing had to offer. She had no idea what this thing was capable of. "_Well? Is it a deal?" "_Okay. But you go away if I disagree with it." An said to make sure the thing kept its word. "_Of course. Now, lets begin."_

An suddenly felt a strange pain all over her body. She squirmed around on the floor with pain and agony. Her teeth became sharper, her fur ruffled from the rapid movements, and her eyes began to turn a bloody red. She let out one last painful scream before all went back to normal. She got up from the floor, but not as normal Anais. She had turned into the thing that's been trapped in the back of her mind. Now that she was out it was time to get to business. She saw Tina still walking down the hall as if she hadn't seen or heard her change. She cleared her throat before saying what she had to say.

"_Hey, you ass-breathed, man voiced, extinct-iod. I'm not done with you yet!" _,She yelled across to her in an assertive and insulting tone. Tina turned around and saw that the girl she had left on the ground was now back up on her feet. She noticed that she looked different from before, but she was so enraged that she didn't care. She roared and started to charge at An ounce again. Anais stood her ground as the large t-rex came running down the hall. Right before Tina made contact with An, An use her quick reflexes to slide out of the way. Tina slide across the the floor before seeing where her target was so that she could get her. She looked around and saw that An was no where to be seen.

Unknowingly to Tina An had slide right under her nose and began her work. An had read about different pressure point on a person's body having an outcome on how they are. She remembered a sequence of points of which would make her scaly enemy paralyzed."_Lets see what I can do here." She said._ First she pressed the one on her stomach which made Tina realize that An was right below her. She tried to attack, but An used her agility to dodge the attack and hit the second pressure point needed. "Stay still!," Tina said angrily. Tina quickly turned around and tried to hit An with her tail. An jump at the sight of the incoming tail and landed on Tina's back to hit the last two pressure point. "What are you doing?" Tina asked. "_Getting the revenge I so deeply deserve." She said. _ As soon as An pushed the last two points, Tina collapsed on the floor unable to move. She wiggled and squirmed like a helpless worm, but it was no use. An climbed off Tina and walk over to her head to talk to the beast.

She knelt on one knee and began to speak. "_Well, well, well. Look at the big, scary T-rex now helplessly laying on the ground." An said sarcastically. "_What do you want from me Anais? To stop bullying you? To stop bullying your brothers? What?" Tina said now concerned on the matter. "_What do I want? Well Tina it's very simple, quick and to the point. All I want is to show you, and hopefully everyone else, what I'm capable of. I've been containing how I feel about you sorry basturds for years and I 've had it. I decided to let go of my restrictions and regulation and just let loose for ounce. Now that I'm truly me, it no more misses nice girl. I'm done trying to impress anyone or become friends with others. I'm my own friend and the only person I should care to impress is me. So let this be a warning to you and any others who mess with me." _An turned around and started to walk away. Tina just laid there paralyzed and unsure of the events that just occurred. Before she was completely out of sight she turned around and said, "_One more thing. There are two sides to every person and each person having its own name. So if you see me nice I'm Anais, but if I'm mad or what you might call 'mad' or 'insane' call me Brain Wave. Now, I have to get to class hope to see you soon Tina. This was fun. We should do this more often. Hahahahahaha." _She laughed before turning around and running of out of sight.

**Well that's chapter 2. I'm working on a lot of crap so it's going to be a while before another update, so until then see you suckas later. (0_0)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Been a while since I updated this story, so decided to put it in a block alongside Return to Dimension 52. Both chapter are kind of short, but they're still good. So here's chapter 3**

**Chapter 3: The Partnership**

Two days have past since the brutal beating of Tina and the releasing of the devil, Brain Wave(Wave). An, after coming back in control of her body agreed to keep Wave, as long as it on her terms. Now they have a partnership of which An lives her normal life by day and Wave lives hers by night, or if An gets in trouble at school. They were at home in An's room discussing a matter they were both concerned about.

"So Wave, how do you propose we do things tomorrow?" An said wanting to plan out her day. "_I don't care." _she said. "Why not. You know I like to give a fair amount of time out so that you don't go crazy-er." "_I don't care because you obviously forgot why I'm here." _"I know why you're here. You're here because you are the creation of all my hate and frustration." "_Exactly. And every day you go off acting like you do, gathering more and more anger and not releasing it." "_I told you already I don't do violence or rudeness of any kind." "_Yeah. Well I can't take you making us look weak and pathetic anymore. Everyday someone passes and beats you up like a useless ragdoll, while I'm stuck in your head looking over as you just get your ass handed to you!" "_I want to be more straight forward with how I feel , but can never really do so in front of people." "_Oh, come on. You say how you feel all the time and now when it comes to expressing anger you can't. Stop caring for others and start caring for yourself."_ Wave said angrily. "But it's not me." "_You can keep lying to yourself, but you and I both know that this isn't true. And until you admit that you can show anger, you'll just keep getting beat up, coughing up blood, and nearly dying do to a concussion." "_Well I'm sorry if I disappoint you, but there's no way you can force me to get mad. Well, it's time for bed. Good night Wave." An turned off the lights and went to bed. "_You'll regret not heeding my warning." _ Wave said softly before falling back into An's mind.

**S this is all I wanted to Write for now, but I promise that the next chapter will be a lot longer. Until then see you later suckas. (0_0)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4. Let the mayhem begin. (That's all I have to say)**

**Chapter 4: Death has a face- part 1**

It was the next day and Anais was doing well. Her day had been great; she got an "A" on her social studies test, she lead her math team to the semi-finals, and best of all, she hasn't seen Tina, or any bullies, in days. It was like the whole school was wiped clean of bullies since that one incident three days ago. She was really, really happy and thought that nothing could make this day bad. Was she wrong.

She was walking down the hall talking to Bobert about their upcoming math terminate when they both see something in the distant. As the figure got closer and closer the outline became more defined in shape and figure. It was Tina and Jamie charging at her at full force. An stood there quivering with fear while Bobert did what his circuit board told him and moved out of the way. Tina continued to charge right in An's direction as An just stood there.

Suddenly An heard Waves voice in her head. "_Man. This bitch just keeps coming and coming. So what are we doing to her this time?" "_Nothing Wave." "_What do you mean nothing?!" "_I refuse to keep putting up with Tina constantly getting me and everyone else and then trying to get revenge. There's no point. It's just an endless circle of deceitfulness and I refuse to be part of it." "_You're going to be beaten again." _Wave said warning An of her actions. "You don't know that. Maybe I can make Tina understand what she's doing is wrong." She said. "_How is someone like you so smart, but yet so naïve and stupid to realize that your enemy is your enemy. They will never change no matter how hard you try and the more you do try the more hurt you get in the end." "_Well I simply don't believe that." "_Fine, but don't say I didn't warn you." "_I don't need your warning." An said.

Tina and Jamie ran up to An and stopped right in front her. They looked at her with faces of hatefulness and anger. An just stood there looking up at them, staring into their angry expression with a face of bravery; even though on the inside she was freaking out. Tina lowered down to An's level and gave a huge huff of air through her nose before she began to speak. "You humiliated me." She said low and fearfully. "You made me look like I was some type of helpless loser while everyone just looked at me and laughed." "Well now you know how we all feel." An said defending her actions. "Hey, did we say you could speak?!" Jamie said grabbing on to An's dress and lifting her in the air. "What I do to you isn't the same shit you did to me." Tina roars. "So to make sure this doesn't happen again, we're going to teach you a lesson you won't soon forget."

Tina and Jamie drag An outside and throws her to the field. It was wet and mushy due to the light pouring rain trickling down upon them. Tina steps up to An ready to start the torture that she had been waiting days in advance to do. Firsts was a swift kick to the chest, which Tina did as hard as she could. An, now on the ground coughing tries to speak, but was interrupted when Jamie came and punched her right in nose. An fell back and began to cry with her stomach pounded in and her nose bleeding blood. "Look at the little cry baby bitch on the ground." Jamie said laughing at her pain. "What happened to that badass persona that you were the day you beat?" Tina says continuing her one sided fight. An just continues to cry as Wave starts to speak. "_You are just pathetic. Stop caring who you hurt. Do you think they care that you're being hurt. Stop caring and beat their asses down." _

An stopped crying and looked up at them with a poor face. "Tina, I'm sorry for what I did, but I can't take it back." She said weakly. "and I didn't do anything to you Jamie, so can you two please stop?" They looked at each other and let out a big "NO!" before continuing their job.

An was punched though the hurdles, kicked to the ground, and thrown against the bleachers. She was bleeding from her nose, mouth, right hand, and right knee. She could barely see what Tina and Jamie were doing to her anymore. She was basically a punching bag for them; taking in every hit and not doing anything back. She looked up and saw them both hovering above her. Tina and Jamie both stood there looking at An's brutalized body. They laughed and mocked An and the pain she was in. "Look at the worthless, little smart ass on the ground." Jamie said. "You want to cry home to your bitch of a mother." Tina said. When Anais heard that remark she started to get up from the bleachers. "Shut up." She said, but they didn't hear her. "Yeah," Jamie added, "maybe she should go crying into the arms of her fat ass father like the little princess she is." "Shut up." An said louder because she was getting angrier. "Maybe you can get your retarted brother to help you. That is, if they're not too busy fucking around with each other." "SHUT UP!" , she screamed loudly.

Tina and Jamie stopped their rant and looked at the now very steamed up girl. "What did you say you little shit." Tina said. "I said shut u.." An was interrupted when Jamie punched her to the side of the bleacher on her face. An slowly lifted herself up not saying a word. "Well An, what does your smart ass mouth have say now!" Tina yelled. An just stayed there speechless and motionless. "Hey ! I said, what do you have to say now you slut." "I….I…." "You what?" Jamie asked. "I….I-_I….I feel like you incompetent, ungrateful, bitches will never learn when to quit." _When they heard this they jumped back a little. "W-what did you just say." Tina asked because she had recognized the voice pattern from the last time. "_You heard me. You had the chance to leave me alone and go off and do something else, but you decide to come back; and with a friend no less." _An said as she turned around. "Look An," Tina says, "I was just…" "_You were just getting revenge for a past event that was clearly started on your part. Well, I've taken enough crap from you and I think it's time that I teach you a lesson you won't soon forget." _

An got up from the bleachers and walked towards them ; as if all the torture she's been through was whisked away and didn't do anything. Tina And Jamie stepped back the closer she got closer. "_You've had your fun, now it's time I have mine." _With that An attacks Tina and Jamie as they both scream into the open plain.

**There's chapter 4**. **As I write this story there are some questions that run through my head. 1. Where is everyone when this is happening, 2. Doesn't her brother wonder where she is all this time or do they not care because their sister is mature enough to take care of herself, and 3. Has Tina become so desperate that she has to resort on beating a four year old girl? These were questions that I just thought about as I was typing away. Well that's all for now, until next time; See you suckas! (0_0)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Death has a Face- Part 2**

Gumball and Darwin were sitting at home on the couch watching TV after a long day at school. They felt like they had gone through hell and back and just wanted to relax. They suddenly hear the door open and wonder who it was. "Who's there?" Gumball asks not bothering to turn around. "_It's_- *_Cough,Cough*-_it's just me, Anais." ,she said walking in the door. "Where have you been?" Darwin asks. "I just stayed after school for a club meeting." ,she said. "Okay, but next time call home if you're going to come late okay." "Okay." ,she said before running up to her room. Unknowingly to Gumball and Darwin, their sister had been doing other thing than just going to a club meeting

When she entered here room she gave a quick breathe of relief that she was home. She had rushed through town making sure no one saw her. "I'm finally back home, away from the outside_." _,she said walking over to bed. As she was walking over she passed by her mirror and a gruesome sight. She saw blood all over her dress and dripping down from her mouth. "What did I do?" she asked as she walked closer to the mirror. She couldn't understand why she was covered in blood, especially if it wasn't hers. She tried remembering what happened and remembered that she had come from being in a fight with Tina and Jamie. She remembered she was being beaten against the bleachers and then Tina hit her in the head; from that point she couldn't remember a thing. It was as if she blacked out right after that blow. She thought for a minute and thought that maybe Wave had something to do with all this. "Wave!" ,she said, "What happened? What did you do that made me have all this blood on me?" "_What do you mean?" _Wave said as she appeared in the mirror. "I mean, how do you explain all this blood?" "_You seriously don't remember?"_ "No, why? What happened?" "_Well, right after Tina insulted your family you lost control and just went off on them. It was marvelous. First you ripped into Tina's stomach with your teeth, causing all her organs to fall out. Then you went after Jamie, who tried to run away, but you caught her and broke her neck with a swift twist of arms. I've never seen anything like it. It was a performance like no other."_

An stood silent of the words spoken. She couldn't believe what she had heard. She didn't want to believe what she heard. She was the one who said that she didn't believe in violence and anger, and now she's being told that she killed two people. It was unbelievable to her until her head began to hurt and she remembered the horrible event that had taken place.

(Flashback)

"Look An," Tina says, "I was just…" "_You were just getting revenge for a past event that was clearly started on your part. Well, I've taken enough crap from you and I think it's time that I teach you a lesson you won't soon forget." _An got up from the bleachers and walked towards them; as if all the torture she's been through was whisked away and didn't do anything. Tina and Jamie stepped back the closer she got closer. "_You've had your fun, now it's time I have mine." _An said as she pounced on to Tina. She knocked Tina and herself down to the ground, making the dirt shake below them. "Hey, what are you doing?" Tina said worrying. "_Just having a little fun." _She said as she showed her teeth. She opened her mouth wide and took a huge bite into Tina's stomach.

"Aaaaahhhh!" ,She screamed as An's teeth sunk in through her scales piercing into her stomach from the outside. An made sure her teeth were securely in before she started moving down Tina's body; slowly cutting her open like a can opener to a can. Tina screamed in agony as An continued down her stomach. "_What's the matter Tina? Not having fun?" _An said as she pulled her teeth out. Tina was bleeding uncontrollably ; spurting blood over the field. She twitched and squirmed over the ground until she had lost most of her blood and died. An got up from Tina's now lifeless body to see where Jamie was. She was nowhere out on the or outside. An walked towards the school building, determined to find the girl.

Jamie was running down the hall screaming . Her friend had just been killed by a psychotic four year old who was now probably on her way to getting her. She had to get away and tell someone about what has happened. If not, then she might not live to see another day. She saw the front entrance of the school and ran as fast as she could to get there. She heard footsteps from behind her and turned around to see a pink figure from a far distants. Jamie ran faster until she hit the door. She tried opening it, but it was locked from the outside. She tried franticly to open the door as An walked slowly towards her with murder on her mind. Jamie pull and push, shook and shaked; she even tried to bash through it, but it was no use. The door could be opened and Anais was just a few feet away. Jamie was so scared; she fell to the ground, covered her face, and began to cry. She could hear An's footsteps getting closer and closer with every passing minute. She heard each step get louder and louder the closer she got and each passing second was a second of horror for Jamie. An was just a few steps away and Jamie was cry on the floor waiting for her fate.

Just then the footsteps of the approaching killer stopped. Jamie looked up and saw that An was gone. She was nowhere in the long hall that she was. Jamie stopped crying and looked down the hall again to make sure that An had truly disappeared. "Where'd she go?" Jamie asked in the empty zone she was in. She was skeptical that An had just left the scene, but relieved that she was still alive. She whipped her eyes and started to get up, when suddenly the front door opened and made her fall backwards. She fell on her back with her eyes looking up, looking at the pink, long-eared rabbit watching her from above. Her tears of fear began to come back as An just looked at her with a long, crocked smile. "P-Please An. Don't k-kill me." Jamie sobbed. "_Don't worry friend, I'll make sure you go down quick and easy." _An said as she place her hand on both sides of Jamie's head. "Please. No." "_It is what it has to be." _An said before giving a swift twist of her neck and putting her down to death. An looked over Jamie's body and stared into Jamie's stunned face. An turned around and left the scene with no regret of the events that just occurred.

(End Flashback)

"So I did kill them." She said sad that she had sir-come to her anger. "_Yes you did. You finally let loose what you've been keeping for so long." _ An sat on her bed and looked down at her feet with tears beginning to fall. "I killed them." ,she said, "I actually killed them." "_And I'm guessing that it'll never happen again because you're going to try to keep in your anger again and become good aren't you?" _An looked up and stared into Waves eyes. "It's too late to become good again." She said as she got up and walked towards the mirror.

"Once the police find those bodies they'll start a search and eventually come to me." "_So what are you sayin'?" _Wave asks interested. "I'm saying, time to get started on our plan of revenge"

**That's chapter 5. An has come to the "Dark Side" (A reference to a group project me and some other writers are doing). Will any be safe of this raging, murderous, four year old. Only time will tell. Until next time, see you suckas. (0_0)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Questions**

The next day at the school the police were there investigating the deaths of Tina Rex and Jamie. Rocky had found them when he came in for his early shift. When the police came they surrounded the area with security tape so that people wouldn't enter the crime scene. They searched high and low for any clues toward who could have killed these two, but with no luck. "There's no clues or signs of evidence of who did this." ,said one of the police officers. "We should check the bodies for any traces of finger prints or DNA, then send it to the lab for verification." ,said another officer as he looked down on Jamie's lifeless body. He couldn't stop looking at the face she was making before her death. It was the face of a sad and scared little girl not knowing her last moment was upon her. "What insensitive basturd could have done such a thing?" ,he said as he bent down to gather evidence. As he was getting his clues people gather around the school curious of the situation. Blending into the crowd, An watches as the investigation goes on.

"I told you they'd start looking." ,An said as she watch the policemen work. She had decided to go back to the school in case the police found any evidence of her deed. She was also wearing a whole new attire since her dress was stained in blood. She was now wearing a grey, long-sleeve shirt with a blue skirt. "There's no doubt that as soon as they get the things they need, they'll be coming to us." "_Then what do you suppose we do?" _Wave asks. "There are many things we could do, but I think that the most fun would be to lie in wait and watch as the cops scramble to find the culprit before _**he**_ strikes again." An says as she turns around and leaves the crowd. "_Are you sure we should just stay_ _in our current location?_ _After all, you did say they'll come to us_ _once the clues are proven true."_ "You leave them to me. I promise that our mission will be long done before anyone suspects anything." ,she says as she walks down the street. "_I like the way you think. You know, you've changed into an entirely different person since that murder last night." "_I know. And to be honest, I like this me a lot more."

At the Watterson household Darwin was sitting on the couch watching the news. When he had heard that two of his classmates had died, he instantly went to see if there was any report on it. He was watching some news anchorwoman talk about the dead bodies being found at the crime scene. "Good evening citizens of Elmore," she began to say, "I am news reporter Sarah McKenzy back on the scene where two twelve year old girls were found dead at Elmore Junior High School. The police here have been investigating for hour looking for any hints towards the cause of these girls deaths. There have no leads yet, but all they know is that whoever did this was strong and had a sharp object like a knife with them. So to all you concerned citizens out there; lock your doors, shut your window, and be prepared in case this child killer comes knocking at your door." Darwin turned the TV and sat in the couch. "Wow. I can't believe that Tina and Jamie are dead." ,he said. "I mean, they were mean, cruel, un-caring people, but they didn't deserve that. Plus, the guy who did it to them is still out there; just waiting for the next …*_Knock, Knock, Knock*…_Who's that." ,he questions as he turn to the front door. *_Knock, Knock ,Knock_ * the door went again. Darwin ducked behind the chair and began to shake. "Hello! Anyone home?" The person asks. Darwin peaks his head up from the couch and asks who it was. "Darwin, it's me Anais. Please open the door." Darwin opened the door and saw that it was his sister. "Oh thank god. I thought you were the murderer." He says as he lets An through the door.

They both sit on the couch as An turns on the TV. "So An, where have you been this whole time?" Darwin asks. "I was just at a friend's house. Nothing big." "Did you know that Tina and Jamie are dead?" he asks. "Yeah, I heard. It's a shame that they had to go at such a young age." She says. "I know. And the worst part is that the guy who did it is still out there doing who knows what to some poor and innocent person. They don't even have any leads yet." "Well, I'm sure that they'll find who did it and they'll be put to justice." She says. They were watching TV when An passes through the news right when the lady said something that caught Darwin's ear. "Wait An. Go back to the news station. I think I heard something about a witness of the crime." An froze for a second thinking that someone may have actually saw her doing the crime. "Are you sure?" An asks, "because there are much more interesting things to watch then just a woman talking about the deaths of people we know." "An, if there's a chance that they know what this guy looks like, we can be sure to report him to the authorities. Now change the channel." An changed the channel back to the news broadcast where the anchorwomen was standing next to a random guy.

"Hello viewers of Elmore. My name is Sarah McKenzy on the scene of the two dead girls case. I have just been approached by a man who says he saw what this murderer looked like. Now due to safety reasons his face will be blurred out and his voice modulated, so that he won't be identified." She then turns to the guy with blurred out face and starts asking questions. "Now sir, you say you saw who did this unspeakable crime?" "Yes, I did." He said in a high auto-tuned voice. "You see, I was walking down the street, like I usually do on a Thursday afternoon, when I pass by the school. When I was passing by I saw two people at the front entrance; one lying her back crying and one standing above the other. At first I thought one of them fell and the one standing was just helping her up, but then I heard crying screams of '_Don't kill me please' and 'Please stop'. _That went on for a few minutes until the one standing did something that made the scene go quiet. When I saw that I ran somewhere where she couldn't see me and waited for her to leave the spot before I came back out." "Can you describe what this apparent _woman_ looked like?" the reporter asked. "She was small in stature and long things coming from her head. She was also wearing a sun orange dress with a white collar." "Well, there you have it. If you see a person with these characteristics, then call immediately before she strikes again. I'm Sarah McKenzy signing off for now."

Darwin clicked off the TV and thought about what the guy looked like. "Small with long things out of her head and an orange dress with a collar. Hey An, you have an orange dress with a collar." Darwin said looking at An. "Yeah, what a coincidence." She said worried of her brother realization that it was her. "An, you were also at the school yesterday weren't you?" "Yes, I was. Look Darwin can we not talk about this anymore." An said trying to change the subject. "Sure An, I was saying and thinking about how everything he said- small in size, long things on her head, and an orange dress-all describe…you." An looked down at feet as Darwin started to put things together. "Anais, you didn't _kill_ Tina and Jamie did you?" An didn't answer and tried to ignore him. "An, did you or did you not _**kill**_ Tina and Jamie." He said more seriously. "So what if I did!" ,she yelled, "It's not like they weren't asking." "But An, you wouldn't ever do anything like that." Darwin said surprisingly and sadly. An just stared at him for a long time before saying anything. "Your right Darwin," she says, " I wouldn't do something like that because I'm just the sweet, inn_oce_nt, _little gi_rl _who would_n't _hurt a fly_."

Darwin looks at his sister in horror that she was acting like this. He had never seen a thing act so terrifying just for saying a sentence. "An, are you okay?" he asks terrified. "_Never better_. Now, if your done asking me irrelevant question, I'll be heading towards my room." She got up from the couch and went to the stairs. Darwin was left horrified in his shoes asking himself questions on both the murder and his sister; and how they both connected with each other. He didn't want to think that his sister was connected to the crime, but maybe she was. He had noticed that she was acting differently for the past few days, but he thought it was just something personal; of course, he didn't know it would be this personal. As he sits there pondering in his mind all he can think is one question: Is my sister a killer?


	7. Chapter 7

**Yay! Chapter 7 is finally out. And it's out the day after Halloween. I don't know about you, but the day after Halloween is way more scary then the actual holiday. I mean, all those little kids either on a sugar high and wrecking everything or they ate too much and now they're barfing everywhere. Scary as hell in my eyes. Also, to all my fellow viewer, I'll be working on this story and Different Rifts for a while, but that doesn't mean I won't post the occasional chapter for my other stories. So if you're a fan of Summer Vaca., Love Circle, or my new story Friday the 13****th****: Gumball Edition it might be a while before the next chapter comes out. So now, chapter 7. (Also, as a side note, this chapter will be kinda short.)**

**Chapter 7: Homicide-part 1: Sleeping With the Fishes**

Anais had just ran up to her room after the awkward discussion with Darwin. He had almost figured out An's horrible secret about the killing and now she didn't know what to do. She had to think of an explanation to tell her brother in case he started asking questions again. "Why did we have to watch that stupid news report? We could have just as easily changed the fucking channel and watched something else.", An said in frustration. "Darwin's going to know eventually that I did it." "_Well, he wouldn't even be asking questions if you didn't blurt out in his face that you did it." _Wave said through An's mirror. "He just wouldn't shut up on the damn topic. I lost it, okay." "_No, not okay. Now your brother is suspicious of your actions." "_So what if he is suspicious. It's not like he'll do anything. The worst thing that could happen is that he avoids me." An points out. "_Yes, but before he does that he'll most likely tell the other one, Gumball, and knowing him he'll snoop around everywhere until he finally catches you in the act." _

An thought about it for a second and knew it was true. Gumball was a snoop and as soon as Darwin told him about this, then he'll start doing what he does. "I can't let him find out. I just can't. I'm too far into my plan to be taken away to jail. There's got to be a way to stop him." Anais paused and thought how she could lead her brothers away from this problem just long enough to continue her plan. "I could simply tell him I didn't do it." "_That may work for a day or two, but as we get more and more involved with this plan he'll start to question whether this is true or not." "_Maybe, I can blame him for something and get him grounded for a few weeks." "_Since when has your brother actually stayed grounded? Face it An these plans aren't going to work." "_Then what do you purpose we do!? What plan do you have that could get him off my tail?" "_Well, there is the simple plan of just… __disposing __him and the fish like you did Tina and Jamie."_ An looked at the Wave in the angrily, as if she was going to take something and throw it at the mirror that she was._ "_No. Gumball and Darwin are my brothers, not my enemies. I can't do what I did to Tina and Jamie to them. I…I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I killed them." "_But An you have to. If you don't get rid of them they'll find out and eventually turn us in. You have to do it." _ "No! If continuing this plan means I have to kill my brothers then I won't do it. You can't make me." "_Oh, can't I." _

An started to have an excruciating pain in her head that soon spread throughout her body. It was the same pain that she had back in the bathroom before all this hell started, but it felt more like burning then pounding. She fell to the ground and started to scream with pain. "What…are…you…doing?" She said weakly. "_That family of yours has got to go, and since you love them to fucking much I'll have to get rid of them myself." _Suddenly the pain got more and more unbearable as An tried to get up. "_I thought that you were finally starting to see it my way, but with that family of yours you'll always feel some type of remorse for what you do. That's why I have to get rid of them, so we, Anais and Wave, can finally fulfill our duty and show everyone what we are truly capable of." "_Wave….please stop." ,An said as she tries to pull herself up. "_I will stop. Once the deed is done." _

An fell back to the ground as she felt a sudden burst of more pain go down. She could feel and see herself change into the monster in her head. Her teeth and claws began to get longer and sharper. Her fur began to get ruffled and her eyes began to burn as they turned into a bloody red color. As An starts to lose control of her body she hears Someone coming up the stairs. "An! What's wrong?" "Dar_win, ple_ase don't co_me in."_ "An are you okay?" "Yee_ees, I'm okay. In fact, why don't you come in if your so concerned?" ,_she said as she picked up a pair of scissors from her nightstand. Darwin starts to open the door as An hides the scissors behind her back. "Hey An. I heard screaming from downstairs. What was going on up here that caused you to scream?" "_Oh nothing. I thought i saw a deadly spider over in the corner. Would you mind going over there and killing it for me?"_ ,she said subtly. Darwin went over to the corner and knelt down to see where this spider was. Anais was coming in from behind as she holds her scissor ready to attack. "Hey An, I don't see any spider." "_Why don't you turn around? The very deadly creature is right behind you."_ Darwin turns around and sees An above him hold the scissors. "Anais, what are doing." "_Making sushi." ,_she said as she makes her first strike into Darwin. He screams as An continues to strike. His blood starts to splatter everywhere as each cut release his blood spilling blood. An kept jabbing and Jabbing until Darwin was almost completely dead.

Darwin was at his last breath looking up at An in betrayal. "An, why?" ,he said faintly. "_Because you're annoying, wimpy, and look like something that a whale craps out. And you and everyone else in this family will get in the way of me taking over this town. That's why I have to do this, so you won't stop me." _An lifts up the scissors again getting ready to make one last strike. "An…no." "_Bye bye, fish freak." _,she says as she thrust down and jabs Darwin right in the middle of his face. He falls to the side with the scissors in his face as An looks at what once was her brother. "_Poor, gullible Darwin. You were the smile to everyone's face and could never see the bad in others. You were ray of sunshine that would rain down upon those who needed it. You were good to people; you were good to the family; you were good to me. If only you could see what you couldn't see, then maybe you would have survived._" She turned around and walks away from the scene leaving her brother in the corner. She turns her head and looks back at her dead brother. "_One down, three to go." ,_She says before she leaves her room and the body in it in complete darkness.

**Will anyone be able to stop this psychotic toddler before it's too late. I hope so. I really liked Darwin and for him to die was a complete surprise to me, and I'm the writer. Anyway, in the next chapter it's An vs. Richard( Where ever the hell he's been for the past few chapters) in part 2 of Homicide. Until then, see ya suckas (0_0)**

**(P.S. To all authors that I feel are awesome[which is everyone] please continue in your efforts to create marvelous stories of enchantment and adventure. Even the worst of stories have some type of potential or good means to back it up. Don't let anyone put you down and stop you from your writing. And even if you start to have regrets on the story, think of all the people who love it and use them to inspire you to keep writing. So for every everyone one out there reading this continue doing what you love. Peace out from the artist that is Antr. (0_0) ) **


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 is out and like I promised it will be an all-out battle between An and her father.. I'd like to Thank JonathanElrod from deviantArt for drawing the new psycho An for my story; really appreciate it bro. Now that that is settled, I can talk about a few things that….Wait. What are you doing here? You're supposed to be just part of the story. Help. Help meeeeeeee….. **_**Anais: Hello fellow readers. My name is An and I'll be filling in for Antr for a while.. He had to unexpectedly…Step out for a while, so I'll be here in his absence. Now, there are a few things you should know about me before things continue on in this story. I'm not the nice little girl that can be thrown aside and beaten like a punching bag anymore. If you try to stand in the way of the progress that I'm making I will come after you. I will toy with mind and make you feel as if everyone is against you. I will corrupt your sanity like you did mine and make you feel as if you want to die instead you having too die. I will kill every last thing that you hold dear and make you cry in agony as I look over and saver the inhumane deed that has been done. And finally, when all that is done and you have nothing left to live for I will put you out of misery and end the excruciating pain that has been delivered from me to you . Now that that intro is done why don't we get back to the story. I believe there was a fat assed basturd I was supposed to kill, but we'll see where this story takes us, won't we? **_

_**Chapter 8: Homicide- part 2: Daddy's Little Psycho**_

It was a Tuesday; four-thirty in the afternoon and An was sitting on the living room couch in her new attire covered in blood. Her brothers blood that she had gotten from killing him with a pair of scissors six hours ago. She was writing something in red on a big, blunt object lying on the floor. She was using a carving knife to make out the message that she writing. "_A creation made from the talent of craftsmanship and genius." _,she said as she finished the last bit on her note. She lifted up her knife from the lying object and looked over her message that she had left for her remaining family members. She then hears the unlocking of the front door and quickly leaves to the back yard so she wouldn't be noticed.

The front door opens and reveals that it was Gumball who entered. He had just came from the park where he was talking to his friends about the recent murder. He, along with everyone else, were discussing who could have done it and who saw Tina and Jamie last before they were killed. Eventually he couldn't talk about the subject anymore and left to go home. When he entered he called out to see if anyone was home. "Hello! Mom, Dad, Darwin, Anais. Is anyone home?" He went towards the front of the room and saw a large blob like object on the ground covered with a white blanket. He questioned what it was and how it got here. He searched for some type of label or tag that mentioned what it was, but he couldn't find one. He kept looking around it and saw that there was writing on the back. He sat down on the couch and looked at the letter that was there. It seemed to be a bit blurred, but it could still be made out. Gumball looked at it and began to read it

It read:_ Pink. A color of ignorance. A color of pure innocence that shows no contact with the violence that is a normal colors nature. But as the mood of the situation slowly grows darker and darker, so does the hue of the color and the meaning that it holds. The color will just keep getting darker and darker and darker until the pink that represented innocence and ignorance is now red with rage; Unbridle rage that will rid of anything that it finds to be a threat. A threat that shouldn't have gotten in the way._

The letter ended there with the words slowly dripping over each other. Gumball didn't understand what the message meant. He also didn't understand why this thing on the floor was leaking liquid everywhere. He decided to cut it open and look under the curtain to see what it was. He shot out his sharp claws and placed them on the blanket. He began to tear down the blanket as the figure under it became clearer as It opened. Once he got to the bottom he tore the rest off by his own strength. He finally saw what was under the blanket. His eyes widened as he started to move away from the lump on the floor. He recognized that figure with all certainty. Those brown pants and tie. That white shirt that was now stained in red. That big, blunt head and long over-sized ears. Gumball knew this figure well. It was his father on the ground, not moving or even breathing. Gumball then realized that the red stuff going all over him was blood; his blood that was seeping down from the cut marks on his back.

Gumball fell to his knees and began to cry a little. His father was dead on the floor and he didn't know who did it or when it was done. He just kept crying there in place until he heard some footsteps coming from the kitchen. Eventually, they got to the living room and Gumball saw that it was his sister. He saw what she looked like; covered in red and holding a big knife in one hand dripping a deep red colored liquid. He looked up at her face and saw that it had a big smile as she was looking at father on the floor. "_So, I guess you now know that dad is dead." _She said as she walked to him. "W-what h-happened to him?" ,he said still whining. "_Really. You don't know what happened." ,she said surprised at her brother. " I mean, I walk in here; dad is dead, I'm covered in blood, and I'm holding a knife. Can you really not just put two and two together and get your answer or are you just that stupid?"_ Gumball did see that An was red, but he didn't know it was blood. He also did see she was holding a knife, but he just thought that she was making herself something to eat. Now that Gumball sees it all together he sees that it was An who killed him. "You," he said, "you did this." "_No shit." ,_she says sarcastically. "You were also at the school when Tina and Jamie were killed. You killed them didn't you?" "_Well, well, well. I guess you're not as stupid as I thought. In fact, you're already smarter than dad and Darwin when they found out. Of course, by the time they realized it was too late._" "What do mean it was too late?" He asks. An turns towards their dead down and put a hand on him. "_I mean, that by the time they realized who I truly was I had already done damage and rid them of their poor…. pathetic….. lives."_

Gumball couldn't believe what he was hearing or seeing. His sister was telling him that she was a murderer and that she was responsible for killing Tina, Jamie and now Darwin and Richard [Dad]. All this information that Gumball was receiving was making him go off edge. He couldn't handle everything that was being told to him. He kept backing away from Anais in both fear and confusion. "Why? When did this start? Why would even do this?" "_I could tell you, but it wouldn't make a difference. You are just going to die like the four who got in my way." _ "B-but why Tina and Jamie? And what did Darwin and Dad do to deserve this?" An began to laugh at Gumballs comment as if it were amusing to the conversation. "_Well, if you must know before I do you what I did to them then I'll tell you. Tina and Jamie were just annoying, incompetent idiots who didn't know when to quit; so I killed them out of annoyance. Then there's Darwin, who was simply getting to close to the truth behind the murder. I couldn't let him find out and then report me in, so I killed him too. Poor boy, he was just a pon that got put in the wrong place at the wrong time." _

Then she turned to Richard and looked as his bleeding back. "_Then there was dad. I have to admit that he a difficult one to get down. He did put up somewhat of a fight, but he wasn't as light on his feet as I was when the time came. He was a good dad he just would of gotten in the eventually, so he had to go. Does that answer your question, brother?" _Gumball was up against the wall at this point. He was afraid of what his sister might do to him. "So what do you plan to do now?" ,he asked nervously. "_Simple._ _I have to kill you. It's just common sense to kill the one who knows too much." ,_she said as she raised her knife. "Please An. I….I won't tell anyone. I promise." ,he pleaded. "_Gumball; one thing you will quickly learn about me is that I don't like to be persuaded." ,_she said as she walked towards him. Gumball was thinking about how he was about to die just like his friends and family. His heart began to beat faster and faster as An got closer and closer. Gumball then realizes that he can escape through the door. He quickly gets up and runs to the door. He runs out stumbling over his own feet trying to get away. He eventually starts to run down the street away from his house leaving An at the front door looking at him franticly running away. An closes the door so that no one would enter. She went onto the couch and thought for a moment. "_He's most likely off to tell mom or the police." ,she said looking at the ceiling. "…Let them come. Let's see what it takes to stop me."_

_**Anais: There's chapter 8. Now I know that Antr promised that he'd tell an epic battle of how I fought my dad, but I thought it was stupid and waste of time to make one chapter off of what can be squeezed into one or two sentences. He came home, sat down on the couch, and I came from behind and cut his neck. See. I just told the whole story of how I killed my dad in one sentence. Provided that Antr would have probably made it more interesting and cool, but it wasn't. He just walked into his own death. End of story. Anyway my dad's dead, Gumball knows my secret and is now off to probably tell people about me. Well, we'll see how they do against me; whoever the hell**_ _**comes to get me. Anyway, until next time. Bye. (x_x)**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay everyone, I'm back and ready to tell the rest of ****my ****story. So apparently Richard is dead, Gumball is off to tell the authorities, and An lies in wait for whoever decides to come and face her. Wow. I missed a lot. Anyway, here's chapter 9. (By me Antr)**

**Chapter 9: Homicide-part 3: Words of the Disturbed**

An sits at home on the couch looking at her reflection on the blade of her knife. She thinks about what the future held and how she would deal with the upcoming events that would take place. She thought about how she would get rid the remaining members of her family. She thought about her plans for taking over the town and what changes she would make once the task was accomplished. She thought about the revenge that she had for everyone and how she would finally show what she's capable of.

An thought that she had too many vital ideas and thought s to just loose, so she decided to write what was on her mind. She cut some of her father's shirt off and used it as paper. She then uses her knife to make a small hole at the tip of her finger so she could use her finger to write down what she thought. She began her note as if it were a letter to a specific audience telling them of what's going on. It said:

_My look on life was nothing more than a vision. A vision, that all can come together and be part of a big society. One of which all are equal and excepted for who they are and can be who they are to an un-judgmental public. A society, where there was no such meaning for any violence, harsh nature, negativity, or badness. A place where everything was good and serine and nothing could go wrong of the slightest; where everything was….nice. Of course, this being just a vision doesn't mean it will come true. You can wish and wish for what you want to come true, but it won't. You can try to make them all see the error of their ways and make them look through the perspective of your own eyes, but it won't work. They'll reject it; just like how they'll reject anything that might change their state of living. They will crush and destroy anyone or anything that might make an actual change to their life just so they can continue doing the random acts of violence and vulgarity that makes them who they are._

_I had to find that out the hard way when I tried to show someone that not everything has to do with being meaner and tougher then everyone. Although I tried, my effort were useless. She disregarded every word…..every phrase….. every meaningful gesture I willing handed out to her. She just pushed it to the side like it was crap no one wants to hear and continued doing the hellish acts of brutality that came over her in an instant. And like a naïve child is to the real world I kept trying to make her see that it was wrong what she was doing. Each time got more and more painfully aggressive as she kept mauling me like a fucking chew toy. Eventually, I couldn't take it anymore. My lives perspective of how the world worked was skewed and changed forever. I saw that nothing that is already negative can become a positive. I saw that what you are is who you are and what you are determines how you act. I was nice and generous more to others then I was myself; this would be a positive. As time goes on and different events take place I slowly start to change from a positive to a negative. My niceness and generosity slowly fades away as the pain I felt inside began to grow and grow until it was too much to contain ._

_I am no longer a nice girl. I am no longer generous girl. But I am not a psycho. I am simply just ahead of everyone. I'm ahead and ready for the future that this town will soon become once I'm done with it. Ounce I'm done tearing into the souls of innocent people. Once I'm done setting fire to that which brought me pain. Ounce I'm done making each and every person to walk on this land beg for their undeserving mercy as they look upon the person that will soon make then see the gates of heaven or hell! So for those who read what this message says heed my warning and take this advice: Get out while you still can, because once you're here you stay here; forever. And ever…. and ever….and..e-v-e-r. _

An ends the note there and looks over it in glee. She goes to the front door and hangs it on a loose nail that was sticking out. She opens the door and looked out to see everything and everyone doing their normal duties as the day goes by. "_I pity all of them." ,_she says before she closes the door and returns back to the couch; thinking of what's to come.

Gumball had ran for miles until he felt that he had escaped the killer that was his sister. He was at the end of town panting like he was losing air every breath. He looked around to see if he could find anyone to help, but he had drifted into the abandoned part of town. He looked around to see if he could find a phone to call someone one. He saw one down the street and quickly went to it to call someone. At first he thought that he should call the police, but then he realized that no one would believe him and telling them that a four year old killed two teenagers three times her sizes would sound suspicious and stupid. He decided to call someone else. Someone he knew wouldn't think that he's lying. Someone who always gave him a fair chance to explain himself before judging his word.

He dialed the number and waited for the other person to pick up. "Hello! Hello! Is anyone there?" ,He said franticly. "Yes. Who is this?" "Mom it's me, Gumball. Something bad happened; really, really bad." ,he said trying to get out his words. "Okay honey, okay. Slow down and tell me what happened." ,Nicole said trying to calm down her son. "Mom, Dad's dead." "What?!" "Dad and Darwin…. are dead." ,he said starting to cry. "Gumball, I swear to God if this is a joke-" "It's not a joke!" ,he yelled. "I'm telling you the truth. They really are dead." Nicole paused for a second to think about how Gumball was acting. She could usually tell when Gumball was lying to her, but he sounded scared and mortified when he was talking to her. "Gumball , what happened? Who did it? Who killed them?!" ,she asked still a little skeptical of her sons words. "You wouldn't believe if I said who it was." "Gumball, if you know who did it then you have to speak up. Who did it?" Gumball choked up trying to tell his mother who it was. "It was… It was-" "It was who?" ,Nicole screamed into the phone. "It was ..Ana..a-a-a-." Gumball felt a jab in his back that went through his body. He turned his head around and saw it was An who had just stabbed him in the back with her knife. "Gumball! Gumball are you there?" ,Nicole asked worriedly. Gumball kept starring at An who had a big grin on her face as she kept thrusting the knife further in until it got to the other side. She looked up at him and saw the face of horror he was making before pulling the knife out.. He fell to his knees and then on his back. He looked up at her and she looked backed at him. "_Oh, Gumball. Don't be so blue. It will all be over soon." "_Y-you...y-you-" "_Me, what?" ,_she said looking over her brother's dying body. "Y-you….bitch." ,he said before dying on the asphalt do too lack of blood.

An looked over her brother and now thought to herself that there was only one left. She heard someone talking on the phone and realized it was her mother. She went over and picked up the phone. "Gumball! Gumball, answer me!" ,she screamed. "_Sorry, Gumball can't come to the phone right now, but I'd be happy to take a message_ ." ,An said in a deep, scratchy voice. "Who is this? What have you done to my son?" ,Nicole cries out. "_Oh, it's not just what I did to your son. It's what I did to both your sons and your husband; and soon what I'll do to you." "_Listen you son of a bitch, when I find you-" "_Oh don't worry about finding me. All you have to worry your pretty little head about is going home. Go home and I'll be there; waiting on your arrival. Until then; bye." _

Nicole wasn't sure what was going on, but whatever it was it involved her family. She left work and quickly went to her car to drive home. She didn't know what to expect, but she knew that whoever or whatever is there is threatening her family and she had to do whatever it took to stop it. She drove out of the parking lot and quickly sped down the street to get home a face what was waiting for her.

**That's chapter 9. Next chapter it's An vs. Nicole in an epic showdown. Until then; See you suckas later. (0_0)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10 is the chapter you've been waiting for. The fight between An and Nicole. Who will survive; who will win; who will live through the night; why the hell am I rambling on when I should be telling the story. So here is chapter 10. Hope you like it.**

**Chapter 10: Homicide-part 4: An vs. Nicole**

Nicole was in her car rushing home as fast as she could. She was thinking about the phone call she received earlier and how the person said they'd be waiting for her at her house. She had no idea what she was in for; whether this guy was dangerous or crazy. Whether this guy was an escaped criminal or convict holding her family ransom. Either way she knew she had to get home as soon as possible before anyone got hurt.

She arrived at her house at around five and pulled up to the drive way. She pulled the car up half way in then got out without shutting off the engine. She ran quickly to the door and immediately opened it without a second thought. When she went inside she instantly saw that the room was covered in red slashes on the walls and floor. She almost screamed at the sight of the blood everywhere and moved away in disgust. When she was backing away she tripped over something big and blunt lying on the floor. She looked up and saw that it was her husband covered in blood and open wounds. She stared at her dead lover in sympathy as she now know that he is dead. She begins to cry and hover over Richard, hugging him and wishing he was still alive. "Richard," she said softly, "You didn't deserve this. You didn't. Who did this to you? Who?" She keeps crying over his body until she heard footsteps coming down the stairs. She remember that the guy would be waiting for her there and quickly got up to face him. "Alright you son of a bitch you're going to pay for-" She stopped when she saw who it was.

"Anais. Honey, you're okay." ,she says going to her and hugging her tight. "Anias, where are you brothers?" ,She asks. "Darwin's dead upstairs a-and I don't know where Gumball is." ,An says putting on a sad act. "Dear God. Gumball was telling the truth. Anais, we're getting out of here right now." ,She said picking her daughter up ready to leave out the door. "_I don't think you want to leave yet, Nicole." _,a voice said from inside the house. Nicole turns around and looks to see where it was coming from, but it was in too much of an echo to make out. "Why shouldn't I leave?" ,Nicole yells into her dark house. "_No reason. I just thought that you would've liked your still living son back." _"What do mean? I thought you killed them already." ,she said unsure if it was a trap. "_I d_o _admit_ _that I tried to kill them all and actually succeeded on both the fish and the rabbit, but the cat just didn't seem to die as easily. At first I thought he was dead- Who wouldn't be if you pulled a knife through their body-, but he still had pulse when I checked. I thought that it was remarkable how someone can have that high of a tolerance to severe injury. I thought that I should just kill him off then and there while he was down, but then I thought if a knife through his system of vital organs couldn't kill him doing it again wouldn't help. So then I started to think and decide that what better way to torture you then keep one of the few members of your family still alive captive; and slowly bleeding to death as well." _

Nicole didn't know what to do. If she leaves, then she might be leaving one of her own to die to this creep, but if she goes in and it's a trap then she might die herself. She didn't known what choice to make. "_Time is being wasted Nicole. Do you want your basturd son or not." "_Mom. H-help m-me" ,cried out a voice that sounded like Gumball. Nicole quickly made up her mind then and decided to go in and find her son. She put An down and looked at her seriously. "Anais, you listen to me. You go over next door to the Robinsons and tell them to call the police. I'm going to try to find Gumball. I'll meet you over there in a little bit." "But what if you don't?" ,An says to her. "Don't worry honey. I'll be back. You head over. I need to save your brother." She pushes An towards the door and makes sure she goes to the Robinsons house before she heads in to look for Gumball.

She starts in the kitchen where she notices a streak of blood from the back door heading through the living room and going upstairs. She follows the trail as it seems to diminish the further into the house it went. When she got upstairs she saw the one path she was following split into two. One turning into one room and anther going straight into her bedroom. She decided to follow the first path that lead to the room. When she got to where the trail seemed to end it stopped at An's door. She looked at the door and saw that it too was smeared in red blotches. She retracted her claws to prepare for what might be on the other side of the door. She quick swung it open ready to attack, but instead of someone living and dangerous she saw the mutilated body of her adoptive son Darwin. She almost screamed at the sight of all the open stab wounds all over his body. She couldn't even make out what part of her son she was looking at. She covered her mouth her mouth to prevent herself from screaming and slowly walked away. She closed the door behind her so she wouldn't have to see that hellish sight again. _"Did you like the sight you just saw? I thought for that one that I'd make you think about how he came to die in a more artistic way. The happiness that was him soon consumed by the darkness of others until one person puts him down. Really, this is a great piece of work. What do you think." ,_the said to make Nicole crack. "I-I think that you a-are a dead man." ,she says to the person. "_Well, you'll have to find me first." _

Nicole continues down the second path that lead to her and Richards room. She got to the door and thought that if the guy she was looking for wasn't in the first room then he must be in this one. Nicole put her hand on the knob with her claws still out and ready to attack. She swung open the door ready to shred the guy that stood behind it, but again he was not there. Instead, she saw her son, Gumball, strapped down onto the bed barely breathing and ready to pass out. She quickly runs over to him and looks over her son in terror. "Gumball." ,She said in a whisper. "Don't worry ; I'll get you out of here." She used her claws to start cutting the rope, but while she was cutting the rope someone was coming from behind quietly and un-noticed. Nicole kept cutting through the rope as the killer crept closer and closer. "Gumball, who did this to you?" ,she said cutting the last rope. "_Me." _,said the voice. Nicole turned around and saw a knife coming down on her. She quickly stops the knife between both her hands before it makes contact with her. She then realizes the person who was holding the knife. "Anais?" ,she said looking at her daughter in disbelief. "_Yes mother; it's me. Surprised?"_ An asked as she kept pushing down harder and harder to get to her mother.

Nicole couldn't believe her eyes. Her own daughter was trying to kill her. She had known Anais wasn't well for the last few days, but not to an extreme like this. She was starting get weak from holding An back for so long; she didn't know how much longer she could go on like this. "_What's the matter mom? Getting weaker." ,_she said as the she kept pushing the knife closer and closer. "_Well, I promise you that it will be all over in a second." _The knife was no more than a centimeter away from Nicole's face and her weaken strength would give in any second, but Nicole wouldn't give in that easilyand with her last bit of strength pushes An off and across the room hitting the wall. Nicole starts to get up as fast as she can so she can escape the psycho that was her daughter. An starts to get up as well, but slower because of the hard impact that she endured . "_That wasn't very nice mommy; it wasn't."_ ,she said pulling herself up from the wall. An saw that her weapon was flung across the room and went to go get it.

Nicole saw this as an opportunity to escape. She goes for the bed, picks up her son, and darts for the door. An finally gets to her knife and starts to follow them through the house. Nicole was already down to the living room and placed Gumball on the couch. She put down low so that An couldn't see him and then she told him to stay quiet. She thinks first that she should call the police and immediately goes for the phone. When she picks it up the line was flat. She knew An cut the phone line and that there was no way contacting for help, so she thought of the one thing she can do: Put up a fight.

Like a cornered animal with no way out Nicole knew that the only way to stop An for good was to stop her here and now. She hears An coming down the stairs and decides to get her attention. "Hey Anais! You want me? Come and get me!" An hears this as she hits the last step and turns to where her mother was. "_Oh, I intend too." ,_she said as the speed in pace began to go faster and faster until it was a run. An jumps up with her weapon in hand; ready to strike. Nicole grabs one of the kitchen chairs and swings it at her to block the in-coming attack. Both the chair and An make contact with each other, but was able to break through the legs and cling on to the base. She makes a quick swift to Nicole's arm and cut a thin piece of her skin off. Nicole screams from the pain and drops the chair. An start to go for her legs but Nicole dodges the attacks and kick An to back her off. "_You know; for an old bat that will soon be in the pits of hell you put up a fight." ,_ An says clenching her stomach. She get up goes to attack Nicole again

Nicole runs to the kitchen to find something to defend herself from the raging toddler. An keeps trying to attack her as Nicole keeps throwing things to keep An away. She took a hand full of plates and through them at an hoping one would hit the pink pest, but each on was broken by An's knife as got closer. Nicole then tried shooting forks and knives likes arrows. One hits An in the shoulder maker cry out in pain. Nicole saw this to make a direct attack and ran to An to beat her for good.

First, it was a swift punch in the jaw making An cough up blood. Then it was round-house kick that flung her through the room. She crashed through the kitchen table nearly unconscious. Nicole charges up and delivers a head-butt that made An break through the rest of the table. After that Nicole just kept punching and kicking the girl; making sure that she leave no area unmarked. An was unable to move. She had inflicted countless damage on her with no breaks in-between to recover. Nicole finally stops and looks over her daughter; cover in blood and dirt lying on the ground unable to move. She leaves for a moment and goes to Gumball to check on him. She looked over and saw that he was still doing fine. She kneels down and put his hand over his head. "It's okay my son," she said, "It over. It's finally over."

She picks him up and walks towards the door. She looks back at her house that used to be full of life and love, but is now dark and full of death. "My life starts a new; Now." She leaves the house and closes the door behind her; never looking back and walking down the street as the sun sets in the distance.

**That's chapter 10. Nicole is the victor and An is dead; or is she? You'll have to wait until chapter 11 to see for sure. Until then; see ya suckas. (0_0)**


End file.
